A Strange Turn of Events
by EMO-KID411
Summary: It was a normal enough day for 16 year old Samantha Score, that is until she went to sleep and woke up on the TARDIS. Follow her on her adventure through time and space with your favorite Doctor as they save the day with the Doctors many friends and adventures.


A/N: Disclaimer, I don't own anything but OCs

* * *

It was a normal day, well as normal as any day was, T.V watching, homework, and video games of course. Yup, just a normal day for a six teen year old. That is until something unexpected happened on this normal day, something so unexpected that you can call it crazy in fact. And it all started with a show called Dr. Who. Now granted I don't know much about the show and this day I had just finished the last episode of the second season-by the way, saddest thing in my life.  
It just so happens right after that episode something crazy and unusual happens. Now I know what you're thinking, 'what could possibly have happened?' Well let me tell you what happened, I had just finished wiping my tears over the loss of Rose Tyler my favorite and only favorite female character. I stood up from bed and went over to my T.V to turn it off when I felt a tingle run down my spine, like a cold chill from an open window, only my window was closed. I looked around my room, but shrugged it off and turned off my T.V and continued to slip on my sleep ware and jump into bed. As I slept dreams of stars and voices plagued my mind. Then it happened, a feeling came over my body, a light and clear feeling as if I was floating in between something, like clouds almost. Then a crash, my body was dropped onto a hard metal flooring.

"So you steal young girls from their beds as well as weddings?!" A loud voice penetrated my foggy mind as well as hands that turned me over so I was looking up at the strange ceiling.  
"How did you get here?" I turned my head to the source of the voice, and I kid you not my mouth fell open to the floor and my eyes got as big as plates.

"Oh hell, I must have left the T.V on again," I mumbled rubbing my head and closing my eyes.  
"Oh you're TVs not on, this is real, and once again how did you get here?" Said Doctor helped me to my feet and asked.  
"Um, I have no idea, please tell me this is all a dream and that you're not really standing in front of me."  
"Well I'm pretty sure this is real and I am standing right in front of you, but, who are you?" The Doctor asked me.  
"Oh I'm Sam, and I'm pretty sure I'm either sleeping or this is my after life," I mumbled the later part, turning my head around and scanning the room I seemed to be in, "My Gods, this can't be real, you can't be real."  
"And why can't I be real?" The Doctor asked.  
"Because, this is all fake, it isn't real, it's just a TV show, it's just a TV show," I looked at the Doctor, my eyes once again going wide, and "This can't be real."  
"Well it is, and this bloke has us both now!" I tore my eyes away from the Doctor and looked over at the women standing in a wedding dress, her red hair frazzled and her eyes seemed to be steaming. She seemed to be upset about something.  
"Listen, I'm not supposed to be here, this is all some sort of dream or something," My voice cracked a little and I stumbled away from the Doctor.  
"Hey hey, now don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," The Doctors voice was low enough so that the red headed women didn't hear but I could hear him just fine.  
"Hey! I'm still here!" The red haired women shouted, startling me and making the Doctor jump.  
"Yes, now how DID you get on my ship as well, let's see shall we," the Doctor pulled out what I knew to be his sonic screw driver, "Well well look at that," the women started to glow a golden color.

"Now let's see if you have the something," The Doctor held up his sonic screw driver, but it seemed to stop working the second he aimed it at me, "Well that didn't work, where exactly did you come from, and I mean when as well."  
"Um, San Diego California, um last time I checked it was May fourth 2013," I watched as the doctor walked around the room and once again my eyes went to the women with the red hair who was staring at me.  
"You said this was all a TV show, what did you mean by that?" The women asked.  
"Um, well, it is a TV show, it's called Dr. Who, and um it's well all about you," I looked over at the Doctor who was now frozen in place.  
"A TV show, about me?" The Doctor asked, I only nodded my head, "That's amazing! Wow, a show all about me, I have to say that's pretty cool!"  
Of course he would say that, he's the Doctor, but what's not amazing it that I'm standing in the middle of the TARDIS in my pajamas.  
"Hey! That's great and all about you having a TV show but I'm getting off of this crazy ride!" The women with red hair shouted and stormed off to the doors and flung them open. What happened next will forever be a part of my brain, the outside was all black except for a swirling ball of light, a super nova was right outside, and it was beautiful.  
"Oh God," I walked forward, but the Doctor had walked past me and shut the doors, "It is real, all of this is real." I said the last part mostly to myself and backed away from the Doctor and women.  
"Take me back! You kidnapped me from my wedding! Take me back!" The women screamed but I zoned her out and sunk down to the ground with my knees pulled up to my chest. How is any of this possible? I was a sleep in my bed, but before that I remember watching the show, it was the last episode of season two, but that was it. Once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.  
"Okay! Okay, I'll take you back!" The Doctor shouted, pulling me out of my musing and making me glance up at him.  
"Good, take me back to Chiswick," the women stated. The women walked away and the Doctor started up the TARDIS, but I had the feeling that something was going to happen, I mean come on, its Dr. Who for crying out loud!  
I sat still as the ship began to rock and shake, trying to ignore the fact that I'm starting to believe that this is all real, when it can't be, it just can't.  
"There! Were here happy!" The doctor threw open the door and stepped to the side and allowed the women to step past him and outside.  
"You idiot! This isn't Chiswick! This is Oxford street!" the Women shouted, it seems that was all she was able to do.  
"Ugh! You stay here and don't move!" He pointed at me then ran out the door. I could only stare as the door to the TARDIS closed and I was left alone in an alien space ship in the middle of a TV show I hardly knew anything about. Yup, that seemed to sum it up quite well in fact. Not more than a minute passed before the Doctor came storming in and started hitting buttons and turning dials sending the ship off.  
"Can no one stay out of trouble!" The Doctor shouted running around like a mad man, pulling some twine out and wrapping it around something then running towered the door and throwing them open and shouting at someone. I slowly stood up and looked over at the doctor just in time to see the women from before jump from a taxi cab and into the TARDIS. I looked down at the two and raised an eyebrow, nothing boring seems to happen here now dose it.  
"Um, I think something's wrong with the TARDIS," I said trying to hold back my laughter, oh God I think I'm going into shock.  
The Doctor jumped to his feet and ran towered the middle of the TARDIS, "We need to stop, the TARDIS needs to rest."  
The TARDIS landed and the Doctor opened the door for the red haired women in her wedding dress.  
"Now, tell me about yourself," I looked up at the Doctor who was standing right in front of me, "you just fell right out of thin air into a space ship floating around in space."  
"I um, I was just in bed when all of a sudden I was here, I was just sleeping," I mumbled out.  
"What were you doing before all that, anything happen to you that was out of the ordinary?" The Doctor asked sitting beside me.  
"No, nothing I can remember, just a normal day, came home from a friend's house turned on my TV for about an hour then went to bed," I answered keeping my voice low, something about this still felt strange, I mean, I was talking to the Doctor.  
"And what exactly were you watching before all this happened," He asked.  
"Um, well I was watching Dr. Who," I explained, I couldn't help but smile when his eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.  
"That's amazing! A show about me!" The Doctor shouted a little too loud for my taste.  
"Yeah, well it wasn't my favorite episode," I mumbled lowly but he must have heard because he turned his head and raised an eyebrow at me.  
"And why is that?" He asked.  
"My favorite character died."  
"I died!" I looked at the Doctor a bit stunned but then started laughing.  
"I never said it was you, it was actually Rose Tyler, and I know she's not really dead, but let me tell you cried for a good two and a half hours."  
The Doctor nodded his head then stood up, "I better go see what Donna is doing, got to get her to a wedding, and we'll talk more later."  
I watched the Doctor walk out the door, once again leaving me alone in the TARDIS. This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy my new story and for those of you who like my other stories, a new chap will be up soon for most of them.


End file.
